


Road Trip

by cheshirecat101



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bloodplay, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Serial Killers, Steo, murder boyfriends, steoweek, steoweek2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Home?” Stiles suggested after a moment of clearly gathering himself to speak, and Theo slid his lips off of Stiles’s finger, smiling at him. <br/>“We do owe the residents of Beacon Hills a little bit of fear, don’t we?” he asked, and Stiles nodded, moving his free hand to stroke through Theo’s hair once again. </p>
<p>In which Theo is a killer, and Stiles is his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steo week, everyone! This was a lot of fun to write and I might continue it at some point, just because I like the universe it's in. Enjoy. <3

A pale canvas of skin with a natural constellation of moles across it, birthmarks that he could trace with his mouth and tongue to form wet lines that made the whole surface shiver. He dabbed his finger in the crimson liquid by the side of the bed and drew a slow, steady line along the surface of the skin, watching with fascination as the area around the warm line prickled with goosebumps that he breathed on gently to make stand out more. Another dip of his finger into the blood, another line, and he heard a soft laugh from above him. 

“Are you drawing the sign of the cross on me?”

“Have you ever known me to be religious?” Theo asked, and laid a soft kiss at the center of the cross, coming away with vermilion on his lips. A soft sigh, and a hand reached down to gently brush its thumb across his lower lip, painting it with the blood. 

“You should wear this more often, it’s a good look on you.”

Theo’s eyes trailed up the length of the body beneath him, starting with the legs directly below him and moving up to the stomach and chest now painted with blood, and finally meeting a pair of soft brown eyes that were gazing at him with warm amusement and affection. He exhaled a soft, slow breath, watching the eyes with sheer, unadulterated affection in his own, and there was another warm chuckle.

“You’re too far gone,” Stiles said, but his tone was lightly teasing, and Theo grinned to himself, managing to transmute it into an easy smile. Loose, relaxed. Despite the body cooling on the floor next to the bed, and the blood smeared across Theo’s hand, Stiles’s stomach, and now Theo’s lips. This was just their way, now. The easiest way, the simplest way, the best way. Everything had an air of ease between them, no matter these circumstances. 

“So are you,” Theo answered, slowly walking his fingers up Stiles’s stomach, and then drawing a short line, then another, to make an arrow pointing up from him towards Stiles’s neck and head. 

Stiles’s raised his eyebrows. “That’s what you’re gonna draw? Shouldn’t it be pointing down, then?”

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m dating a 12 year old,” Theo answered, and Stiles swatted at him, an easy hit that he dodged instinctively. 

“So?” Stiles said, and reached down with a clean hand to comb his fingers through Theo’s hair, Theo closing his eyes at the moment and resting his cheek against Stiles’s bloody stomach. “You like it anyway.”

“I like  _you_  anyway.”

Stiles waved a dismissive hand, or at least Theo was pretty sure he did, judging by the brief draft of air by his cheek followed by a soft touch to the side of his face, fingertips stroking his skin and the hint of stubble along his jaw. They’d been on the road for days now, searching out their next victim, and as a result neither of them had had much of a chance to shave. It made them both look older than they were, but that wasn’t a bad thing in this case, considering it drew less suspicion if they looked above eighteen instead of directly at it. Senior year road trip, was their excuse if anyone actually asked, but most of the places they stayed didn’t care enough to be bothered. All that mattered was if they could pay for it, and Theo always made sure they could.

“Oh, oh, look! We made the news!” Stiles said, excitedly hitting Theo’s arm and waking him up from the doze that he’d accidentally slipped into. Theo lifted his head from Stiles’s stomach, cheek sticky with drying blood, and turned to look at the grainy television across the room from them. 

A news report about the murders in Montana, and Theo smirked when he saw it, turning back to Stiles and finding him grinning. “We’re making it to the big time, all thanks to you,” Stiles said, and Theo shook his head, taking Stiles’s hand in his own to kiss his palm. 

“All thanks to my muse,” he murmured against the skin of Stiles’s palm, and the smile that Stiles gave him was absolutely breathtaking. It made all of this worth it, though really, anything was worth it for Stiles. “Where to next?”

His teeth grazed the pads of Stiles’s fingertips, and he watched, enthralled, as Stiles’s pupils expanded, black beginning to wage war against amber brown. He licked at the tip of his index finger, then slowly slid the whole thing inside of his mouth, sucking on it if only to make those pupils expand further, watch what happened as he moved his tongue just so.

“Home?” Stiles suggested after a moment of clearly gathering himself to speak, and Theo slid his lips off of Stiles’s finger, smiling at him. 

“We do owe the residents of Beacon Hills a little bit of fear, don’t we?” he asked, and Stiles nodded, moving his free hand to stroke through Theo’s hair once again. “Alright. Anywhere you want to go, we will.”

“I don’t care where I go, as long as it’s with you,” Stiles answered, and Theo couldn’t help himself anymore. He crawled up the length of Stiles’s body to kiss him, cupping his face in his hands and licking gently at his lips to beg an entrance that Stiles was happy to give him. It was slow, and simmering, and when Theo pulled away, Stiles licked crimson off his lips and smiled at him, something devious in those doe eyes. 

“Let’s go, then,” he said, and Theo shook his head with a grin. 

“I think we have some business to attend to first, don’t we?” he asked, dipping his fingers in the blood again, and Stiles’s eyes lit up. 

“Better,” he purred, and Theo laughed, asking, “Than what?”

“You painting on me. Now come on. Are we going to talk, or are you going to fuck me?”

“The latter, gladly,” Theo answered, and kissed him again.

 


End file.
